Shubidubi☆Sweets Time ~Kokujin Hime Edition~
This song is a cover of Shubidubi☆Sweets Time, performed by the protagonists of The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kokujin Hime-chan no ōku no bōken! (oō) (rettsu gō) ni Patisurī no enjeru (uerukamu) Nante fantasutikku (fantasutikku) (i~ei i~ei ie~i) (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyunkyun sasete ne (ōrai) Maru de sūītī furosutī dekorēshon (ōueru) (ō nō) (ō i~ē) Son'na kanji de eburibadi happī purezento (oō) (okaerinasai) (sankyū) (dayone) (i~ei i~ei i~ei) (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyūto ni kimetara (ōrai) Ra・ri・ru・re・rokku ni hajikechaou ( ) ( ) ni Tsukutte tabete tatakatte Rōrin♪ rōrin♪ kokoro ni zukkyun (uerukamu) (fantasutikku) (i~ei i~ei ie~i) (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyunkyun sasete ne (ōrai) Pa・pi・pu・pe・poppu ni odore pārī taimu Kokujin Hime-chan no ōku no bōken! |-|Japanese= コクジン姫ちゃんの多くの冒険 シュビドゥビ ドゥワップ　シンガロン パラッパ　ラッピン　プレゼント フワフワ　フワリン　リンガベル ブンブン　アイラブ 　プリティーガール 開店しましょう ベリベリベリーグー ワンダフルな箱ギミギミギミって ハチャメチャにフリースタイル 名前たくさん言えるかな？ バリバリです（おっおー） シャルウィーダンスですよ（れっつごー） こくじんレジーナシャムール 霧生 満イースあい-ちゃん 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル（ウェルカム） ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック（ファンタスティック） ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス（イェイイェイイエィ） ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュンキュンさせてね（オーライ） パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム 再開しましょうチャーミーファンタジー どんなスパイスもフリフリフリーフォール テクニックに磨きかけていこう まるでスウィーティーフロスティーデコレーション 合いの手ちょうだい レッツ・ラ・シンギン ミファソラシどれがいいかわからないよ ハズしっぱなしでラクしてないですし キラキラテンションでモチベーション上げよう（オーウェル） プリプリキューティーなハートをトッピングして（オーノー） ふわふわ気分でキラキラル（オーイェー） そんな感じでエブリバディハッピープレゼント ギリギリです（おっおー） 疲れちゃったよ（おかえりなさい） メイビーメイビーアラアラモード パティスリーのアイドル（サンキュー） キュアキュアまだまだどうぞ これからでしょ（だよね） シェイキンシェイキンビートリピート（イェイイェイイェイ） サンデーマンデーなんて知らないし（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュートに決めたら（オーライ） ラ・リ・ル・レ・ロックにハジけちゃおう これからのことは明日考えよう きまぐれな昨日へありがとうを言えるように （オッケーキラっとひらめいた） (ラストいこうか) ホイップジェラートカスタード 霧生 満イースあい-ちゃん 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル（ウェルカム） ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック（ファンタスティック） ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス（イェイイェイイエィ） ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュンキュンさせてね（オーライ） パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム コクジン姫ちゃんの多くの冒険 |-|English= The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-chan Shubidubi doowop sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls Hey open up a sweets shop and I bet you'll do very good Just gimme what's inside this wonderful box now Otherwise, I'm gonna make up something ridiculous on the spot I wonder how many names can you say? Get up onto your feet (oh oh) Don't you want to dance with me? (let's go) Kokujin, Shamour, Regina Kiryuu, Eas and Ai-chan We're gonna do some baking, eating and fighting Keep on mixing and stirring until you know it's done Roll it♪ roll it♪ until your hearts tightens We're your patisserie's angels (welcome) Dancing♪ dancing♪ dreaming is our passion Isn't this fantastic? (fantastic) Na☆na☆na☆na☆what a nice paradise (yay yay yay) La☆la☆la☆la☆allow me to feel your heart (wow wow wow) With a rendezvous invitation (alright) Pa・pi・pu・pe・popping dance - come on it's party time! Let's continue this charmy fantasy No matter how much spice you put in, it will free fall Let's polish this technique And it will soon look like a sweet frosty decoration Please give me a hand Let's・la・singin' MiFaSoLaShi don't know which is better It's not easy trying to keep it buzzing Sparkling tension helps lift our motivation (or well) So we can top it all off with a pre-cutie heart (oh no) This soft feeling is kirakiraru (oh yay) A feeling such as this is a happy present for everyone I barely made it (oh oh) But now I'm feeling rather tired (welcome back) Maybe maybe a la a la mode We're your patisserie's idols (thank you) Cure Cure from now on Do go ahead (okay then) Shake it shake it till the beat repeats (yay yay yay) I don't do well on Sundays or Mondays (wow wow wow) After deciding what appears cute (alright) La・li・lu・le・let's burst out these locks From now on let's think about the future In order for me to say thank you, I had to be a bit moody the other day (Okay, I just had a bright idea) (Let's do it one last time) Kokujin, Shamour, Regina Kiryuu, Eas and Ai-chan We're gonna do some baking, eating and fighting Keep on mixing and stirring until you know it's done Roll it♪ roll it♪ until your hearts tightens We're your patisserie's angels (welcome) Dancing♪ dancing♪ dreaming is our passion Isn't this fantastic? (fantastic) Na☆na☆na☆na☆what a nice paradise (yay yay yay) La☆la☆la☆la☆allow me to feel your heart (wow wow wow) With a rendezvous invitation (alright) Pa・pi・pu・pe・popping dance - come on it's party time! The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-chan Characters singing :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * * * * * * * * Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! Category:Songs Category:Cover Songs Category:Parody